The Transfer
by Iamthewolf
Summary: Blake Belladonna transfers to a private high school that she thinks will solve all of her problems. But this school doesn't let any student leave school grounds. Ever. She plans to escape, but meeting a top blonde battle general of the school doesn't make it easy for her. Will the blonde beauty help the Faunus or let her die trying? Grimm High School AU. [Bumblebee] [White Rose]
1. Welcome To My Life

**This story was inspired by a book I read a long time ago, called 'Variant.' The plot is really similar to this story, and actually based off of it. In the story, dust, grimm, and the white fang are real and the only thing that's really different is that of the way it's organized. Also, this is gonna be my first RWBY fanfic (Not really, I had another, but it failed so I deleted it), and I wish to see how well this will do. The beginning will be slow, to get the story going, but after a while, it will get more into fluff and conflicts. Let's see how well I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> Welcome to my Life

First of all, let me get something straight. I'm a Faunus. I was a member of the White Fang, which isn't appreciated around Vale. I quit when I was twelve years old. My whole life after that was nothing but crap. That's why I wear a bow. That bow protects me from who I really am, and people won't look at me as if I was a murderer. At schools I stay away from unnecessary attention, only having a friend or too. My brother Adam, got adopted a few years ago to a rich family all the way across from Remnant.

"So, Miss Belladonna, I saw your personal records from past schools. Seems you go from high school to high school?"

"Never changed."

"Interesting. Tell me about yourself."

Me and Adam been an orphan our entire life after we left the White Fang, and I usually gotten switched from foster homes all over remnant. Meaning I switched from high school to high school, each having different tastes and religions for Faunus. Never once had I ever had a love of my life. I don't need one. To me, love will come around once and once only. They'll love you, treat you like they love you forever, then boom. You're alone.

"I think you already know what I am, Ms. Goodwitch."

"Good answer. So you never held a job besides the White Fang?"

"Never."

Now, I was living in a small foster home in Vale that rarely any people came for foster children. Just one more year and I'll be out of this hell-hole and get a job. I plan to live in an apartment and just live my life like hell…like it already is. Welcome to my life.

"Well, Ms. Belladonna, I think you'll be perfect for Grimm Academy."

"Seems fun." I deadpanned.

Ms. Goodwitch made a smile, but I knew it was a forced smile. "Tomorrow will be your first day. Grimm Academy has their own dormitories so please bring all of your belongings. My driver and I will escort you into Remnant's Emerald forest at noon. I hope to see you there."

Great…another one of those secret private schools that trap you forever. But I'll probably be transferred out of there in the next few months when the foster home sees that I don't got the potential to get adopted. Just a few more months until my birthday, and I'll turn 18. Legal enough to get out on my own.

* * *

><p>I waited outside on the parking lot, ready to get picked up to my 'new life.' It seemed I wasn't the only one, since a few others where in the interview building. Three other teens where with me, probably to getting in as well.<p>

I've never had where there are multiple teens coming to the same high school...at the same time. Its probably possible, just never actually quite happened. Two guys, me and this other girl. Who actually looked about two years younger than me…

"H-hi-ya! I-Im Ruby!" a voice exclaimed, and I flinched and down to reveal the girl giving me a nervous and warm smile. "What's yours?" I blinked. Just go along…then she'll go away.

"Blake"

"So you're going to Grimm Academy too?" She asked me. I nodded. "That's so cool! I heard from others that this school is the best to learn and get educated from!" I just gave an awkward thumbs up. She gave me conscious stare. "You're not…around here…are you?"

I broke eye contact with her, and looked down the road, "I lived in a foster home for about five years. Parents…left me and my brother when we were young." Ruby just nodded in agreement. That's what people usually do when they don't know what else to say. There was a long silence after that.

"I see…do you have a reason on coming to this academy? Besides fighting, obviously" She joked and asked me, with a smile on her face. I sighed. She must be really innocent to ask all these questions.

"Not really. I'm probably gonna get switched to another private school in a couple of months. Always happens. You?" I replied casually. I figured out to always let the person talk. They'll then realize that I'm not interested.

Ruby's eyes brightened, even though it was basically negative degrees out. "To see my sister! She goes to the academy. I heard she's a top-rank. She actually recommended me to the council of the school!" She explained happily. I then suddenly felt bad to the parents that had her and her sister to actually had to tell her, and possibly her sister, about the birds and the bees. "Although, she's a freshman, she's one of the six top-ranked people of eight generals to be one for the four groups at the academy." I raised my brow in slight surprise. Wouldn't that mean...? "But they let me skip two grades because of my fighting style and stuff like that."

"General?" I asked. That was actually quite new to me. Ruby's smile brightened, but before she could answer, the black van had pulled up to the curb, and we all piled in. Which meant my question couldn't be answered. So this school let students be generals? For what? This is really getting weird.

Along the ride, no one actually talked. I just stayed quiet, and Ruby seemingly did to. Probably didn't know what to say. But one thing actually crossed my mind. Ruby has a sister? I could just tell that she's probably just like her younger sister. Small, innocent, and likes to talk. After a couple of more minutes, the driver looked at the back mirror to look at us. He asked us if we needed anything, and we all just shook our heads.

Until then, I noticed we entered a dirt road, and shortly after miles and miles of trees passed us, and then we passed a ten-foot tall wall, that looked to be non-stop. After that, was a six-foot tall barb-wire fence, and then we finally drove over concrete again. Just then, we entered double gates like entering a fancy neighborhood.

What did I get myself into? A prison?

I looked over towards Ruby, as she just shrunk lower into her seat, clutching her oddly huge red and black backpack. The other two guys, one with green-Mohawk hair, and another who was unnaturally pale and had black military style haircut. He was oddly more built than the green-Mohawk, Both just seemed silent, but I knew both of them looked quite nervous.

Finally, the driver stopped the van, and I looked over towards the window. My breath caught in my throat.

The building was as big as a mansion on top of a mansion. Like a mental hospital. It was a dark burgundy color with white trim. In the corner of my eyes, I saw another building to the right with kids in T-shirts and gym shorts, probably the gymnasium. Across to the left side of the mansion was a smaller building with people come walking in and out with books. My ears perked up, since I _knew_ that was the libray. In the front of the mansion, had two large entrance doors, and next to the stairway had a huge sign that read:

_GRIMM ACADEMY:_

_The Best academy of all Remnant_

The sign looked pretty old, probably been there for years. Centuries even. Grime and moss had formed all over the faded lettering, barely enabling you to see and read the letters. The whole, 'Welcome to our school!', façade went to total suspicion mode. I can tell. Maybe I should've never applied to this school anyway?

Once the van pulled up, teenagers came filing up towards the windows from all floors. Acting as if a new toy was introduced into the city toy store. Ruby basically drooled, and I had to tap her shoulder to gesture her to get out of the car.

"Here is your stay. Please have a good year." Ms. Goodwitch explained, and it took me a few seconds to realize she was in the black van with us, just never talked or even said, 'hello.'

I was the first to walk up, with my black small suitcase behind me. Ruby kept jumping up and down, and the two guys just kept admiring the huge site. Once I rang the doorbell, shouts and yells echoed throughout the other side.

Ruby just stayed close to my right side, probably nervous. I didn't mind it.

"They're here! Someone get it!" A clear voice hollered, and I could tell they were right by the door. Ruby might've heard it, but with my super-hearing, I could hear a frog croaking a mile away.

Just then I heard hushed voices, and finally the door opened. To reveal a girl having fiery red hair with a waist-length pony-tail and vivid green eyes. She looked quite built and about as tall as me. She had on a white school shirt with an equally red tie, red/black checkered thigh-length skirt with red tights, and knee-high golden armor boots. She wore traditional golden earrings, a golden pendant, and bracelets on her wrists. She wore a warm smile on her face.

"Hello there! I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Welcome to Grimm Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>There's the first chapter, I told you it as gonna be a slow (and short!), plus added a small cliffhanger here. I hope people will review, and see how I did. And if this story does go on, I really don't got a schedule to go with this, so just keep your eyes open. I might have a schedule, but I am still debating.<strong>


	2. The Association

**It seems I didn't get enough reviews, but I promise it will get better later on. Though here is the next chapter, and let's see how I do this time! This chapter is actually longer and will explain a lot. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>The Association

"Hello there! I'm Pyrrha Nikos. Welcome to Grimm Academy."

I don't know what, but her smile was a smile that seemed quite well comforting and warm. Quite mysterious when the surrounding students just seemed thrilled to see a _car_.

"I'm the general of the association of Grimm Academy, and I'll be your guide to show you guys around campus!" the girl, Pyrrha, spoke as she held out the door for us, welcoming us into the manor.

The whole mansion looked too extravagant for my taste, but I could handle it. Inside was of dark chocolate brown wooden walls, traditional wooden oak flooring, and fancy furniture that seemed a fortune. Once you stepped in, in front was a white painted staircase leading possibly to the other floors of the mansion. Each corner had a door leading to the next, as if leading and entering you to a maze. In the far right corner, had a desk with papers stacked in front. A green old one-cushion chair stood behind it, unoccupied.

It actually sent chills down my spine. Ruby's cold fingers dug into my arm, which I had to bite on my tongue not to tell her to release. Pyrrha led the four of us towards the creepy familiar desk, and pulled out from around the stacked papers four paperback books. To be honest, they even looked like phone books, but she held them up like it was just her daily job. But in the corner of my eyes, I could see her muscles where straining by her forearms, telling me otherwise.

She handed each of us a book, which wasn't quite safe to be running around and hitting somebody with.

"The association? You're the tour guide? I thought they have actual _a__dults _to do that?" The green-Mohawk guy snickered, which Pyrrha didn't seem faltered in the slightest but her smile did falter slightly.

"Why yes. The council let the association have the bond of enrolling new students here at the academy." Pyrrha replied, but her tone seemed a little bit off then it was. Bonds? Like friendship bonds? Or contract bonds? This school is so out of whack it's not even funny.

The green-Mohawk guy just rolled his eyes. Pyrrha cleared her throat, another warm smile on her face, "Anyways! Let's begin with the tour. First of all, let me tell you about all there is about grimm academy…"

The whole speech she gave was actually quite not what I expected. Grimm academy was one of the first schools ever built in Vale. Which meant more time for rumors and lies to be spread all over Remnant. It used to be a school where it was a public Grimm-fighting school, meaning you have to go home and back and whatnot. Just recently, they changed the rules to where the students will be enrolled to the academy and staying there.

What shocked me the most was when Pyrrha said, "Although, any serious injury or death caused to a student will not be held responsible to the academy." I just blinked.

Ruby was the same as shocked as me. "Has there been any deaths?" she asked rather straightforwardly.

Pyrrha made a sad smile, rubbing her arms back and forth acting as if it was cold in the room. Which it wasn't. Warmth would envelope your soul once you'd get into the mansion. "There has been many. But as the council might call it, it was simply wasn't their right decision to be a huntsmen or huntress."

My heart felt clogged at the statement. This was oddly reminding me of the White Fang. Were as if a member dies, the headmasters will only call it a matter of fate that led the unlucky sap gone from this world. Was it fighting of Grimm, or caused by other students?

"Caused by grimm or the groups?" The other boy asked, same thinking as me, who was oddly bigger than the rest of us. Even taller than Pyrrha, that is few inches taller than me.

Pyrrha just turned around, facing the four of us. Since I was right behind her, with Ruby behind me, I stumbled back, causing Ruby to clutch harder. I winced mentally. Her face seemed quite taken back, but still that calm and warmful demeanor was with her.

"Both. Since you mentioned about groups, each of the four of you will choose one of the four groups. We will have a week trial for each of you to see which group is best for your liking. But first, I must lead you to your dorms for the week."

Ruby and I exchanged a look, but we kept quiet. The guys behind us kept quiet…which we should be.

She led us away into a very long hallway, which the two walls beside us would have doors. Some doors would have signs, stickers, or even stuff by the edge. I tried to peek into some that was half way open, I'd peek and see students either on the bed doing something, or just cleaning up.

Pyrrha turned a sharp right turn, and it took me a few seconds to follow. A few more doors down, and she opened a decent sized doorway, and gestured for us to enter. I hesitated on her entry, but I still entered. It had a window equal the door on the opposite side of the wall. Four beds where lined up on the walls, two by the small bathroom on the left, equal side to the right wall left the last two beds. Each of a desk was between each sided beds, and a large dresser to the right by the entrance door.

"This will be where you will be staying for the week. My partner, Neptune Vasilias, will come around and announce who will be with what group for the day." She explained to us. She then told us that there are four groups total. To see what the groups are, she gave us each an informational paper. The book she gave us earlier was the Grimm Academy's by-laws. Each student must have one to be an 'official' student it seems.

Once she left, Ruby and I took the beds by the bathroom, while the guys took the right side. I felt kind of nauseous, either of being trapped into this stupid mansion for four years or that fact that I have to share a room with two guys for a _week_.

I sighed and placed my single black small suitcase on the twin-sized bed. I decided since we might be here awhile, I looked over the informational paper that 'described' the groups of the academy.

The paper itself looked older than my grandparents were...if l knew who my grandparents were. On the top stood the same lettering from the sign when we walked in, but stood under where four paragraphs each with a title. I started to read…

_The Association__– 1__st__ ranked group that is most trusted by the Council of Grimm Academy. They hold the bonds of enrolling new students, finalizing and hosting battles and enlisting the punishments here at Grimm Academy. Students that choose to be in this group will be responsible to take care of other_ _students __of other groups if necessary. These are the top-graded students in battle and education. Generals and leaders will be chosen by the Council._

'_Seems like the group that controls everything…'_ I thought. I decided to keep an eye out on when the day comes for me to have a 'trial' with this specific group. I think they're the only group that seems to actually follow the rules…which it clearly says they do.

"They actually don't, quite frankly." A muffled voice replied, and I whirled me head around to reveal Ruby standing over my shoulder a cookie in her mouth and giving me a blank expression. I must've spoken my thoughts aloud again. "Each group has their own specific bond. It even says on the bottom of the paper." She said, and a finger gestured as evidence to her statement. On the bottom stood a small lettering paragraph:

_*Each group that breaks the rules from the By-laws, or interacts in a way to taking out another to get a bond will severely get the most guilty to a suspension or a high-value of imprisonment.*_

I shook my head silently when Ruby walked away to get another cookie from a bag that was hidden in her backpack. Just then a knock came, and before anything else happened, a boy walked in with cyan light blue hair with goggles on his forehead. He had on the same uniform as Pyrrha, except with black pants and black combat boots.

"Well, seems you are the new students. By the way, I'm Neptune Vasilias the 2nd ranked General of the Association. I'm going to be telling which of you will be with what group for today." The boy, Neptune, explained to us, who was looking over a clipboard with paper clung unto it. I could hear the green-Mohawk boy snickered slightly. I rolled my eyes and focused back my attention towards Neptune.

"Blake Belladonna, Association. Mickael Rivas, Sincerity. Ruby Rose, Visionary. Russel Thrush, Insurgents." He read out-loud. I looked over at Ruby, and I guess she seemed quite disappointed.

"Darn it…I won't be seeing Yang today…" Ruby mumbled under her breath, and I was able to hear it with my Faunus hearing. Neptune then guided for us to follow him, which we all complied.

* * *

><p>He led us out into the entrance room when we walked in. Once we did, stood seven people lined up from shoulder to shoulder, their arms positioned behind their backs like soldiers. To be honest, I was quite surprised they came rather fast, since we were in the dorm for about like five minutes.<p>

Before I even came halfway through the doorway, Ruby came zipping past me, red flower petals flowing behind her as she basically jumped into the arms of a female blonde. My eyes widened.

She was stunning.

I tried to keep my composure, but it seemed I couldn't get my eyes of the teenage girl. She didn't seem much older than I am, probably the same age. Since Ruby was covering her from the waist to the neck up, I could see she had beautiful lilac eyes; had a long lustful waist-long bright golden mane, that she probably didn't really brush quite much. Despite being a general, she didn't wear any school uniform like Pyrrha or Neptune. She wore a black shirt with a cream over-coat. On the edges had bright gold, and she wore black skinny jeans with an attached black skirt having black with gold trimmings. She wore black knee-high platform boots with belt straps across them. There were small yellow bows on the sides of each boot. Coincidently, she wore an orange infinity scarf around her neck.

"Yang~!" Ruby shouted over-enthusiastically, her arms around her sister's neck, her legs wrapping around her waist, basically if hanging on for dear life. Ruby's sister had wrapped her long toned arms around Ruby's small figure, deepening the hug.

"Rubes! I've missed 'ya!" Yang responded, same as enthusiastic, seemingly giving the same amount of a bear hug. To be honest, it would've melted anyone's heart to how much they had to care for each other. I had a burning envious sensation inside of me with seeing them like this. I had a small tinge of a thought of me being in replace me Ruby...wait what?! Blake, don't think just dirty things!

I saw Pyrrha made a smile, while the other generals beside the hugging sisters were just staring at them oddly. Just then, a boy next to Yang had waved his hand.

"Alright, alright. We get it. Yang, can we please move along here?" the boy lazily explained. He was about a few inches taller than Yang. He had burnt orange hair that was combed backwards with being spiked in the front. Russel agreed by nodding his head. Bastards.

I gave a glare towards him also, when Ruby had slumped her shoulders when she dropped from Yang's grip and trudged towards me

All Yang did was she gave a cock to her now appeared gauntlets to her wrists, and for a second I saw her beautiful eyes turn red. All he did was gave a stressful small apology and Yang gave a cocky smirk.

Pyrrha then walked in front of the four of us. She still had that warm smile on her face. "Okay, guys here comes your first initiation!"

Little did I know would be the start of my new journey through Beacon Academy.

* * *

><p>When pairs of the generals had taken us away, I was shown to be led by Pyrrha and Neptune. What a surprise...<p>

There was a small tinge of disappointment which I will never admit that which I wanted to be placed with Ruby's now-known older sister, Yang. Stop that nonsense Blake! She'll never like you! Let alone, she doesn't even _know_ me!

I pushed the hard thought to the back of my mind and followed as Pyrrha and Neptune led me away to another building, that turned out to be the auditorium, while passing students along the way. Some gave a curious look or a look of full fear. By as if they were pleading through their eyes of me joining this school.

Once we walked into the auditorium, there was a bunch of people in the same school uniform as Pyrrha and Neptune. Once we walked in, everyone stopped talking as if a new sudden 'thing' just popped out of nowhere.

Just then, a teenaged girl with long white hair in an off-sided pony-tail had walked over, and just looking at her she had piercing ice blue eyes. She placed a hand on her hip. "Well it took you guys long enough." She hissed, and I mentally jumped by the tone and way she said it.

I just blinked, as if shocked, and she looked at me. "So, let me introduce myself. I used to be Weiss Schnee, head heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I'm the over-seer of the Association. So you better treat me like any other general you see around campus." She glared at me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry, Snow Angel but…uh…its actually Pyrrha and I that are in charge. We just made an over-seer if something happens to the general." Neptune replied rather nervously, as he placed a hand behind his neck, and avoiding her deathly eye glare. Weiss just scoffed.

I guess stood rather quiet, because Pyrrha gave me a concerned look. "Blake, you seem dazed. Something wrong?" I had to look at her, which I had to slightly look up because of this.

"I'm fine, just a little…shocked. By the way, where does people train and stuff for battles?" I asked. To be honest, I was actually quite curious.

Weiss just rolled her eyes. "New students always have to bring up the fights first?" She deadpanned, as she unsheathed from her holster, a dust rapier. She turned her back towards me, and walked off to a distant crowd off to the stage. I followed reluctantly.

Pyrrha and Neptune walked rather stoically behind me, as if bodyguards. Students among students were talking, socializing. Already I felt rather past my image as the quiet, reserved girl of the school.

I kept pressing my fingers against the handle of Gambol Shroud, and I looked out a nearby window.

Stood outside since the Auditorium was a few house lengths away from the gym, and the afternoon getting darker, I saw her again.

Yang.

Her lips where moving, so she was probably talking. Her hands were behind her back, but her walk said otherwise. I could see a slight smirk forming on her lips when I saw Russel cringe slightly when a fellow member got slammed to the ground from a nearby fearsome battle.

I flinched when a hand touched my shoulder. "You seem rather paying attention to Insurgent's 1st ranked General, Yang." Pyrrha concluded, as I felt a tinge of pink form on my face.

I felt my heart get beating faster when Pyrrha mentioned her name. "N-nothing. Just they seem rather violent and rebellious than you guys are." I stammered. I mentally kicked myself for doing that.

Pyrrha nodded. "Well yes. It's quite obvious by the way they named…_insurgents_." She replied, and before I could reply, which I was thankful for, Weiss stopped. A determined thought entered my mind and I knew that I wouldn't push it out of my mind.

I knew from the moment when I stepped into the academy, I was supposed to escape.

Escape was probably not on the dictionary of Grimm Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>What probably everyone is thinking of Pyrrha being partners with Neptune, and NOT Jaune. Don't worry everyone has a purpose in what group and partner they have, and the fact that Weiss or Ruby will be partners either. The only true partnership that stays the same is one uncommonly cooperative partners that known each other since children. I bet you know who. I hope this chapter has people coming interested! It was actually a big chapter unlike the first…<strong>


End file.
